


Tinctures

by Missy



Category: Rumpelstilzchen | Rumpelstiltskin (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Plotting, Post-Canon, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: She bides her time.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Tinctures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightningwaltz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningwaltz/gifts).



She bides her time.

The garden fills with herbs, sweet and dangerous, and his people are not wise enough to learn what she has grown by scent or sight. In the dark, when he sleeps after a deep draught, she comes to the bailey and notches arrows silently into a large oak tree. 

He only misses the child when he realizes he needs an heir, and for this she cannot forgive him.

(And for many things, things she cannot explain or tell him).

The babe grows strong in Rumpelstiltskin’s care, and he is taught magic, to love his mother, to know how to defend himself. She sees him and takes her herb tinctures. She bides her time.

One day there will be an open confrontation. But that confrontation will not be now. 

Not yet.


End file.
